


Pirates Drabble Collection

by skybound2



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2/pseuds/skybound2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, double-drabbles, triple-drabbles, or vignettes set in the PotC verse. Current offering: Elizabeth reflects on the decisions she has made. Set during AWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djarum99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarum99/gifts).



> **Title:** Now Sleeps the Swann  
>  **Characters:** Elizabeth (with references to Jack, Will, and Weatherby)  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Word Count:** ~150  
>  **Author's Note:** Wrote this as a birthday present for **djarum99** nearly a year ago (April 2010), and never got around to posting it outside my own LJ (first attempt at PotC fic and all). This is set sometime during AWE; the title is shamelessly cribbed (and altered) from the "Pink Floyd" song _A Pillow of Winds_. Hope you like!

The world above and the world below, separated by the glassy surface of the sea; in this place beyond the edge, where there is neither wind nor tide, and the Pearl coasts through stagnant waters, she sleeps.

 _Dreams of her father – gone now, lost to the deep. Would he be alive still, if she'd filled the role he'd wanted for her?_

 _Visions of Will – his face alight with broken-hearted hope. Would he be here now, holding her, if she'd been honest?_

 _Nightmares of Jack – who is but a plank-width from insanity with his rum-soaked breath, and hollowed eyes. There is a knowing smirk as shackles clamp down on his wrists; again and again and again. Would he have stayed, if she'd given him a choice?_

Worn raw, and in need of an absolution that will not come, she is haunted by the storm plaguing her soul, instead of the sea.

~End


End file.
